


Tango and Other Disasters

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: A lot of Tango tracks, Fanmix, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Fanmix per "It takes two to tango" di Arwen88, per il decimo Big Bang Italia diLande Di Fandom.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Kudos: 4
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Tango and Other Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It takes two to tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341828) by [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88). 



> Fare il _pinch-hitter_ è una cosa che mi piace molto e che mi impedisce di dimenticarmi del Big Bang ogni volta. ♫

[](https://i.imgur.com/5yg4AQ4.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/AR8yEQf.jpg)

[ascolta/listen to: Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zoDPfmm5SG1s8RQlsTgXd?si=hrZ-fCYXRdmxZ9VaT9WCzg)


End file.
